The present invention relates to a mobile vacuum cleaning device comprising a vacuum cleaner having an intake air inlet, an exhaust air outlet and a particle separator.
“Mobile” does here mean that the device may be moved between different locations within a building, especially by being pulled or pushed on a floor, for vacuum cleaning different parts of a said building.
Such mobile vacuum cleaning devices used for vacuum cleaning in, for instance, dwellings, offices, hospitals, shops and industrial premises and the like are normally present in the form of mobile vacuum cleaners of the type that includes a wheelcarried casing having a fan driven by an electric motor, which from a nozzle pipe and a hose sucks particle-mixed intake air through a replaceable bag in which the main part of the particles are caught before the air is forwarded to an exhaust air outlet, adjacent to which there is a fine filter having the desired filtration capacity, usually in the form of a so-called HEPA filter. A number of disadvantages are adhered to such a mobile vacuum cleaning device, and one of them is that it gives rise to relatively high noise levels, which primarily are annoying in the room where vacuum cleaning is carried out, but also in nearby rooms.